Unexpected Problem
by darkmooninu
Summary: A poisonous gas, a beast unleash and every ones unconscious. What is a girl suppose to do?
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Problem

**I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from this story (**_as much as I may want it can't happern)_

_DarkmoonInu: Hi everyone this is my first fanfic pls enjoy_

**Unexpected Problem**

It should have been just like any other of their battles with Naraku, and in a way it was - to start with. There was the typical assault from Kagura and the lower level demons, an emotional assault in the form of Kohaku attacking Sango, and not to forget the poison insects to stop Miroku from using the wind tunnel. Oh! And there was the normal puppet instead of Naraku. What made it different was that the puppet was not focusing on Inuyasha and the gang, instead it was trying it's hardest to incense Sesshoumaru, and we all know that doesn't work very well (unless your Inuyasha standing in their fathers tomb). The only thing that the Naraku puppet had succeeded in was making himself angry and frustrated leading him to make the biggest mistake of all. That was going after something that belongs to Sesshoumaru, Rin. The puppets bone spear went spinning through the air towards the rock formation hiding both Rin and Shippou, and guarded by Jaken and the staff of two heads.

Kagome, who was standing beside Inuyasha helping to keep the other demons from attacking, saw what was happening out of the corner of her eye and acted immediately; focusing her power, drawing her bow and praying it would work out right. She opened her eyes and released the arrow from its captivity and watched it fly. She watched as the arrow over shot the spear and thudded into the rock formation in a blinding flash of pink light. Then the spear struck, but not the children. It was stopped by a pink barrier surrounding Jaken and the children. The barrier burn the spear to ash before shooting a arrow of light at puppet, striking it high in the shoulder. The puppet howled in pain as purification began to eat at it. This was when Sesshoumaru attack cleanly slicing the puppet in half.

********

In a luxurious room, in a poisoned castle, the real Naraku watched the battle through the mirror that Kanna always carried. His insidious laughter could be heard echoing through the empty halls when Sesshoumaru struck his puppet releasing his hidden modified poison gas.

"Oh, this is going to be fun Kanna." Smirked Naraku, "what better way to get rid of those nuisances then by using the Killing Perfection. Trapping Sesshoumaru's higher reasoning and lettering his inner beast take over; none of them can counter that. This time I have won."

Naraku got up and walked away not seeing the brief glare that flashed across the white haired childs face.

_~My sister is on that battle field you arse!~_

Kanna turned the mirror toward her; if her sister was going to die she would watch and memorize everything what happened to her. But what she witnessed astounded her, who would have thought that this would ever happen...

********

They all saw the purple gas released from the puppet on its demise, they all saw it gather around Sesshoumaru and they watched as it was inhaled by the silver haired demon. After seeing all that they still did know what had hit them until it was too late.

His golden eyes had become blood red, his fangs normally so small protruded from his gums and over his bottom lip and his maroon strips a harsh contrast to a face even more pale with the red eyes. Though still in a humanoid form Sesshoumaru was well with the command of his inner beast, a beast that could finally get the one thing it wanted.

Sango was the first to go down, even though she was standing with her Hiraikotsu at the ready. Sesshoumaru had moved to fast for any of them to see, he appeared in front of her and with a mere flick of his wrist sent Sango crashing into a near by tree where she fall to the ground unconscious. Miroku in a marvellous display of courage and lack of his usual wisdom charged toward the demon that had attacked his sweet Sango only to end up landing on top of her also unconscious. Before Inuyasha could even bring up Tetsusaiga to unleash the formidable wind scar, he found himself hunched over his brother's only arm with Sesshoumaru's hand sticking out of his back. On seeing Inuyasha about to go down Kagome made a quick dash to the children throwing them on the back of Sesshoumaru's two headed dragon, Ah-Un,

"Ah-Un you need to get them some where safe now!" commanded Kagome as she picked up Jaken, throwing the toad demon on behind the children before sending the dragon on its way.

Kagome turned and watched as Sesshoumaru withdrew his hand from his brother's stomach shaking off the blood coating his arm. Blazing red eyes turned to focus on Kagome, instead of the fast approach that he had given the others he slowly staked towards the young woman.

Knowing she needed to stall the crazed demon so he did not go after the children Kagome stood her ground in utter defiance and out right fear that he was finally going to tear her and her friends limb from limb. She watched as he approached her one slow step at a time, shaking she held her bow in front of her like a staff since she had run out of arrows taking out the last of the low level demons. Her eyes widened in shock when Sesshoumaru smiled at her display. He found it amusing that this weak human would dare to stand there despite her fear and knowledge of his power, that she dare defy him time and again when his other half was in control. The beast that was now Sesshoumaru would not allow this defiance, he streaked forward and around behind the young woman.

One minute he was right in front of her the next he was behind her his arm around her waist his nose inhaling at her shoulder. He huffed she stank of that pathetic boy, his brother. The smell covered her and insulted his senses. She felt his hand slide up her side until his hand clenched a fist full of her shirt just under her upper arm. The sound of ripping material echoed through the clearing, the white and green shirt flutter to the ground after being flung as far away as the demon could.

She was trembling feeling the wind slide across the bare skin of her stomach, feeling the vibrations of his chest as he purred at the sight of her breast cupped by cream gold lace. The demon began to rub against her back purring his contentment as his hand ran over ever inch of skin he bared. As if that was not bad enough he was licking her neck and ear, it was just too much for Kagome. After a surprisingly strong elbow to the ribs Kagome freed herself from his embrace and dashed across the recent battle field and headed toward the thick forest hoping to lose him in there.


	2. Chapter 2: Bad Idea

**I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from this story (**_as much as I may want it can't happen)_

_**I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed my story and hope you continue to enjoy it.**  
_

**Chapter Two: Bad Idea**

_~Come on where is it. If I can find the herb that Kaede told me about then I can confuse Sesshoumaru's sense of smell and I should be able to buy enough time to go back ad get the others out of here.~_

Kagome was weaving in and out of the trees and straining to hear if Sesshoumaru was in pursuit of her. She did not know if she was thankful or not for the silence left in her wake. Was it silent because she was crashing through the forest or was it silent because there was a dangerous demon stalking through it hunting her?

_~Bitch thinks she can escape me, I smell her fear; I smell her resolve eventually she will come back for her pack. This Sesshoumaru does not wish to wait, I will enjoy this chase and the prize at the end.~_

Red eyes followed the flashes of green and skin weaving through the forest as he calmly jogged through its close confines. Then the scent hit his nose the herb that could override his senses and knock him out if he was a weaker demon, he saw her stop by it and decided he had had enough of her rebellion.

_~Yes! I found it, now to a) burn it or b) roll in it. Damn no matches, rolling it is. I am so going to need a hot spring later.~_

Kagome had just gotten her knee in the patch of herb she wanted to roll in when a white blur streak from the trees right toward her. Before she could even drop into the herb a white clad arm had shot around her waist and she was being raised up into the air to Sesshoumaru shoulder leave.

"And what do you think you are doing Bitch?" commanded Sesshoumaru.

Kagome frowned at him and let her mouth get the better of her,

"Trying to get away from a crazy arse demon," stated Kagome lifting her nose in the air as if she was standing safely on the ground.

_~You will never escape me_ ~

Sesshoumaru just smiled at her response before rolling her down his arm to his shoulder keeping his arm curled around her waist so she would not fall or get away again.

"You will be punished for your defiance." His voice came out in a deadly whisper wrapping around her, sending chills down her spine.

Sesshoumaru walked further into the forest until he scented a body of water so he changed direction slightly.

When he had secured her on his shoulder Kagome had fought but had give up quickly when his hand had migrated from just above her knee to barely under her arse with a claw tracing the edge of her cream and gold lace boy leg panties. She was still refusing to struggle when he had changed directions but that soon all changed when he popped his shoulder basically throwing her into a deep stream. Kagome surface screaming

"You low down dirty rotten filthy stupid mutt! How dare you lay a hand on me!"

Kagome continued to rant at the demon lord, so enraged that she failed to notice that while she was in the water her skirt and panties were not. Although she did notice them missing when he dropped the skirt before taking a closer look at the panties, inhaling her unique Jasmine and vanilla scent unmarred by any other.

"Stop that, you pervert!" Kagome screeched, blushing several shades of red.

Sesshoumaru looked up at her a smirk on his face. He let her underwear flutter to the ground before undoing the buckles on his armour. Her silence was deafening while she watched him shrug of his armour and remove his outer and inner haori. When his hand went to his hakama Kagome could not stay quite any more.

"Stop right there Mister, what in kami's name do you think you are doing?" she asked before turning her back toward him in an attempt to preserve some modesty.

It was a stupid mistake; one should never turn their back on a demon, especially a Sesshoumaru controlled by his inner beast. Who did not seem to notice the tattoo high on her left shoulder, which would have raised question. Who could only see cascading midnight black hair, soft porcelain flesh and wanted nothing more than to cover her in his scent so no one would ever touch her, especially his idiot brother. She heard to slide of silk against skin, of silk pooling on the ground and then nothing. After a few nervous minutes she turned to where he was. He was not on the bank but his hakama were on the ground so she knew there was a very naked Sesshoumaru around somewhere. In the next instant she was captivated by water slick silver hair, sculpted pale flesh decorated in jewel like drops of water. She could not speak she could barely think. Every girls sexual fantasy was naked and hardly more than a foot in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3: Naughty Demon

**I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from this story (**_as much as I may want it can't happern)_

**Chapter Three: Naughty Demon **(this chapter is one big lemon)

~_Oh kami, Oh Kami. This is not happening, I am at home in my comfy bed have a strange dream about him. It is not real and he is not naked.......and he did not just do that~_

Kagome stood there staring at naked perfection, she watched as he ran his claws through his hair taking it back over his shoulder revealing all of that kami given beauty. All that toned flesh free of scars that would decorate a human; even with one arm he still out ranked any of the gorgeous actors, models and even singers of her time. She could not help but watch as his hand slide down from his shoulder to the centre of his chest before continuing down over his defined abs, his hand went to the side tracing his maroon double striped flank with his claws until his hand disappeared under the water. While all of this had her in a daze it was what he did next that caused her to be truly stunned, under water barely visible to her eyes his hand wrapped around his large erection stroking from the base to the tip and back down again. He continued this with her watching.

It excited him the way she was watching his hand as it first traced his body and then as he teased his senses thinking of her stroking him like he was now doing. Just imaging her body leaning against his as she looked down to watch her hand caress his manhood was enough to make Sesshoumaru's growl echo around the area. He watch her eyes jerk up from what his hand was doing to his eyes still completely fascinated by the display. She was aroused, even through water he could smell it, the heated scent just turned him on more, it made him crave her, to have her laid out before him thighs spread wide and slick with her juices begging for his touch, for his claim on her body. It could not be helped he need to be closer to her, he need to feel her skin, her breath on his flesh. A step closer was all he had to take and he was flush against her, her heated skin warming her scent as it rose to up to tease he even more.

Sesshoumaru was standing toe to toe with her, her chest to, well, his stomach. It was a definite invasion of personal space. His hand had move to rest briefly on her hip before sliding, with the barest scratch of claws, up over her waist across her upper abdomen before he slide one claw up under her bra between her breasts. A quick jerk that she did not even feel removed the last piece of lace concealing her from his view. For a moment he just stood there and stared at her feminine curves, her beautiful breasts capped with tawny nipples calling for him to suck on them like a pup. Her flat softly toned stomach and its glittering gold belly bar holding a blood red jewel nestle in her belly button. The belly bar captured his attention in such a way that he quickly had them standing naked in the breeze as he ran his fingers over and around it before kneeing at her feet to follow the exploration with his ductile tongue.

Kagome was in a panic, she a lowly human, one of the most loathed by Sesshoumaru at that, was naked with said demons at her feet lapping at her belly. Personally she was waiting for his fangs or claws to rend and tear at her vulnerable flesh, but he just kept on licking. He was slowly drawing his tongue down toward her heated core. When the realisation hit of where he wanted to go final surfaced in her brain she did the first thing she could think of to distract him. Summoning the full extent of her powers, she brought them to bear on the demon at her feet, not wanting to kill she just wanted to heal him, to undo what Naraku had wrought.

The flood of burning heat flooded his sense causing him to throw back his head and howl as it coursed through his veins especially in his arm. The heat retreated from his arm only to intensify twice as bad in his stub, he could feel the skin stretching almost like the bone was push out from beneath it. The heat became pain, a pain that became so intense so that even though she had managed to undo Naraku's work Sesshoumaru's beast was so incised that he did not even realise that he had used two arms to bring Kagome to the ground in front of him. He lent over her growling menacingly in her ear.

"You think to deny me Bitch! You think your meagre powers are enough to stop this Sesshoumaru. You will beg me before I am done. You will scream my name and you will swear yourself to me before this is over"

It did not matter how much she struggled he now had two hands, one to hold her arms above her head and the other to explore her body. Her ears were played with. He dragged a claw behind her lobe and down her neck before licking the same path. He cupped her breast lifting it as if to weigh it, he rolled the nipple back and forth between his thumb and finger before taking that nipple into his mouth to suck on while his hand moved over to the other breast offering it the same treatment.

Even though this was not what she wanted she could not help but enjoy what he was doing to her. Kagome arched her back offering more of her breasts for him to feast on, hope to keep the warmth that was now pooling low in her being. As a 21st century girl she had the theory down for what was happening between her and Sesshoumaru, but due to all the trips she had taken through the well she had never got the chance to explore the practical with a less threatening male. Not that it matter, she did not think any of the boys from her time could have turned her on this much and Inuyasha was to involved with clay pot Kikyou to notice her.

After he was done exploring her breasts to his satisfaction Sesshoumaru slowly made a trip down her stomach going from one side to the other, always moving down to his true goal. When he had reached her nest of curls Kagome made a token attempt to keep him out by clenching her thighs closed as tight as she could. Not that it last more than a heart beat, all He had to do was raise his lust glazed red eyes to look into her passion filled brown eyes and press gentle on her inner thigh. After feeling like she was drowning in his desire did she realise that she had allowed him access to her heated core. The access that he used to the fullest, lapping up her sweet juices before driving his tongue into the heated depths for more. His fingers playing gently with her clit, making everything feel tighter and tighter until her world exploded. Sesshoumaru was pleased with her tight clamping heat and his approval echoed as he purred his pleasure.

Her world was just being to right itself again when Sesshoumaru stole her breathe kissing her back to oblivion. She did not even realise what he was up to until she felt him stretching her virgin flesh, and by then she was too caught up in the pleasure he offered to care. He eased in slowly until he came to her hymen. Taking her mouth with his, he smothered her scream when he eased back a little before plunging fully into her depths. How it hurt at first but she was quick to get over the pain, wriggling beneath him wanting the return of the pleasure he offered. His gentle chuckle echoed in her ears but was quick to become a gasp for breathe when she locked her legs around his waist and bucked against him. The vibration of his growl echoed down her body as he went from gentle lover to ravishing beast pillaging her depths with hard deep strokes of his erection. The continued gridding pressure on her clit from his strokes caused her to crest again screaming her climax for anyone to hear. The ravishing demon gave her another orgasm before he began to feel the tightening in his balls, he slowed down he had one more task to complete.

"Who is fucking you?" he growled in her ear as he slowly retreated from her depths

"Sess..hou ..maru." she whispered withering beneath him needing just a few more hard strokes to reach orgasm again.

"Good, who owns your life?" he asked as he as he returned to her depths only to retreat again.

"No one." She managed to get out.

"Wrong." He retreated from her depths completely getting a whimper from her.

Sesshoumaru was quick to flip her over onto her stomach bring her to her hands and knees if front of him. Using feather light touches on her clit and the rest of her wet slit he persisted which his question.

"Who owns you?"

"No one." She responded, as she tried to rock back against him.

A quick slap on her arse soon stoped that as she was surprised by the wave of heat it cause.

"I own you. Your life or your death is mine. Is it not?" He growled adding a little more pressure to tease her with her release.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru you own my life and my death. Finish this please" She could not stand it any more she needed him thrusting into her depths.

Happy that he finally had the answer that he wanted Sesshoumaru drove into her depths to thrust away. Feeling his own climax approaching He reached under Kagome and gave just the right pressure need on her clit to bring about her fulfilment. As her heat clenched around him, he exploded deep in her womb as she milked him of his seed. She felt pain flash through her as Sesshoumaru lent forward and sank his fangs into her shoulder leading them to both collapse to the ground spent and unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4: Explain Yourself

**I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from this story (**_as much as I may want it can't happern)_

**Chapter Four: Explain Yourself**

Bright morning light and wet drizzle woke Kagome from her slumber. With the hope that the images of the silver haired demon taking her virginity were nothing more then a really bizarre dream Kagome sat up and looked around the area. The quick scan was not reassuring showing her shredded clothes and white and red satin lying in discard pools beside a stream.

~_Please, oh Please don't be there~_

Ever so slowly and with great hesitancy she turned her head to look behind her ignoring the slight pain just below her neck. Kagome did not like what she found, going a pale white after taking in the vision in front of her eyes. Water jewel dusted toned chest, streaming silver hair, maroon strips and a blue crescent. Grateful for small mercies Kagome slowly backed away from the sleeping demon as quick and as quiet as she could so that she did not wake him. Grabbing his white haori with its red sleeve as she passed Kagome disappeared into the surrounding forest hoping to get as far away as possible before she was found by her friends. Once away from Sesshoumaru she quickly donned his haori before picking up speed and hoping that she was going in the right direction. After running for what seemed like hours Kagome finally ran into a friendly face, even if it was not one of the group it was still welcome.

"Kagome!"

Her name was the first thing she heard before she was engulfed in a whirl wind. Once the dust settled Kagome took in the welcome sight of the black haired demon with his brown furs, black armour and vivid blue eyes. Trying to appear as if this was an every day occurrence she greet her friend with as much forced cheer as she could muster.

"Kouga it is good to see you. Where are Gita and Hakkaku?"

Kouga was quick to grab her hand and pull her close, then even quicker to screw up his nose and lean back.

"Damn Kagome you smell like a wet mutt."

Not needing the reminder of her night Kagome could feel the beginning of a headache; if he went any futher with that comment he was going to find out exactly why Inuyasha feared her wrath.

Kouga while seemingly repulsed by the scent coating Kagome was intrigued as well because even though he smelled dog it was not Inuyasha's stench and it was vaguely known to him, as if he had only meet the demon in passing.

"Thank you Kouga, I realise I need a bath but for those visually challenged I don't have my clothes at the moment"

She could not help but snipe, the last day had been one mess after another and Kouga was not helping. It took a while but she eventually noticed Kouga was looking at her shoulder funny and he kept flaring his nose, almost like he could smell something but he was not sure of it yet.

********

Sesshoumaru's awareness was slowly seeping back to him and for a demon that prided himself on his self control it was both embarrassing and disconcerting. The fact that he was naked by a stream and feeling like he had never rested better and his memories were all blurry did not help. To say that he was pissed and wanted answers would have been an understatement. He knew he had been here with a female, he could catch the vague scent of her, not enough to identify due to the drizzling rain that he had been unaware of, but it was enough to tell him it was a woman and from the state of his body and the metallic taste in his mouth he gather he had sex and in the heat of the moment may have mated a stranger. He got dressed only noticing that his haori was missing. It only took two steps to realise he had not gotten dressed that easy in the four years since he lost his arm, even his face registered his shock when he pulled back the sleeve of his under kimino to reveal a perfectly formed arm with the matching dual maroon strips.

Images flashed through his mind. There was shadowy woman standing in defiance against him. He was chasing her through the forest. She was kneeing before him. He could feel of her naked against him. In his head he heard his beast purr as a clearer set of images surged to existence in his minds eye. The beautifully curve of a pale thigh. A luscious pair of breast lay before him to feast on. Her midnight black hair flowing down her firm pale back.

_~With all that she makes a worthy mate, but this was what made me know for sure~_

His own voice whispered in his mind deeper and husky than his normal tone.

The image given was of shifting strands of midnight hair moving against porcelain skin revealing a mark on the woman's left shoulder. A picture of such detail he was amazed. A dark blue crescent moon that cradled a relaxed white dog that had maroon strips on its face and a smaller crescent moon on its forehead. Its head rested on its paws as red eyes stared forward right at an observer.

_~Who is she?~ _Sesshoumaru demanded of his inner demon.

It howled its anger, tearing at it bounds. It wanted out, it wanted its mate, the mate that did not fear them, and the mate that had healed them and that had defied and challenged them. The mate that it knew they had knowledge of but could not remember who.

_~Don't know, can't remember, but she is ours she promised us her life, her death it is ours~_

"She will be found." It was stated out loud with such resolution that had it been heard by his target she would have jumped down the well and never returned.

********

"When did you get mated? Who is he? I will kill him. You're my woman"

Kouga had let her go and was pacing in front of her ranting.

"What are you talking about Kouga I have not mated anyone." Kagome stated while rubbing her temple hoping her headache would go away.

Kouga stormed towards her grabbing her haori and exposing her right shoulder. In the reflection of his armour Kagome saw it, the reddened flesh, the dried blood and the puncture marks from Sesshoumaru's fangs.

"It is just a bit mark Kouga, what has you upset?"

Kagome stood there eyebrows raised as Kouga stopped and just stared at her in utter shock.

"You don't know? You travel with a monk, a demon exterminator, a kit and a half breed mutt and you still don't know?"

Kouga was shocked, at how she could not know.

"Don't know what? And before you start ranting just answer the damn question."

Kagome nerves were beginning to fray and the way he was reacting was not helping the situation any.

"You honest don't know what is required to mate a demon. You could have been killed. No human has survived a true mating with a demon."

His wide eyes took in her pale face and her frown and decided it was best that he explain considering mutt face would not bother.

"For a true mating with a demon a few things are required. First there is an act of defiance on the female's side. Second a chase to stir the interest of the demon's inner beast since it is needed to acknowledge whether the female is worth to be his mate. Then there is an act of submission and a promise of the female's life belonging to the male."

Kagome thought over what he said before putting forth a few of her own question hoping that he would continue sharing his knowledge of demon mating with her.

"What if it was unintentional on the female's part and the demon was not in control of him self to begin with and instead of a promise of life it was a promise of life and death belonging to the demon and it was kind of coerced in the heat of the moment?"

It took Kouga a while to decipher what she had just said due to the speed she said it at.

"You mean his inner beast was already unleashed before you defied him, and your act of submission was sex and the promise of your life and death belonging to him?"

She could see by the look on his face that this was not a good thing. Boy was she right, when she did not reply he exploded doing a damn good impression of an Inuyasha tantrum.

"Are you completely insane! You don't defy a demon, that is a walking death wish and as for you submission and promise you have successful made the only irreversible mating bonds there is, one that even most demons don't survive."

He paced back and forth in front of her continuing his rant going over how he could not kill the demon because it would kill her and how because of her stupidity he now would have no reason not to accept Ayame as his mate and take on the responsibility of the northern tribe once he had taken care of Naraku and his minions. Of course this was all said in the rudest way possible and if she had not spent four years in the company of someone even ruder she would of take grave insult and purified him to dust. A notion that was becoming more tempting with every word he uttered.

"Okay shut up. The point is received. I am now married and cannot get a divorce. So now what I really need is to find a hot spring and my friends, preferably in that order."

Kouga calmed down and agreed to help her though to admit it was not in the order she would have liked.


	5. Chapter 5: Denial No More

**I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from this story (**_as much as I may want it can't happern)_

**Chapter Five: Denial No More **

Ah-Un was quick to return the fox child to Inuyasha's group the next day before leaving with Rin and Jaken to find its master. They ran into him travelling on his demon cloud heading toward the western palace. Rin was happy to see her father figure while Jaken was nervous sensing the quiet rage beneath the calm exterior.

Sesshoumaru was raging in his own mind, pissed that he had a mate that he did not know and more pissed that she would dare to run away before he had woken up leaving her trail to quickly disappear in the rain that had started as a drizzle and was quick to become a down pour. The weird thing being it had only seemed to be in his general area. The images continue to torment him with shadowy curves and vague sensations. It left him feeling agitated and needy which he did not like. He really didn't like the feeling of needing her here with him and not in a naked lets have great sex way, he need her at his side to give him comfort, support and all those little things he never wanted. He was even being tease by the breathy whisper of her promise.

_~"Yes, Sesshoumaru you own my life and my death. Finish this please"~_

He knew what that promise meant. They could never undo what had been done, but there was something few knew about that came with such a promise, there was a deeper bond, a sharing of life force, of powers making both immune to the other. With this promise asked and received came an imperative need for the one and only life mate, no other would ever do for him again and if he did not find her soon they could both be lost to the world, lost to insanity with out the touch of each other both physical, spiritual and mental.

********

Sango had been searching for Kagome from the back of Kirara in her battle form while Miroku tended to Inuyasha's injury. She had been searching for about half the morning when Kirara suddenly turn and plunged toward the ground. They landed in a small clearing just as Kagome step through the trees in the company of Kouga, Gita and Hakkaku. Sango was quick to leap from Kirara back to run to her adopted sister and hug her, running her hand over her back and arms to make sure that she was in one piece. It was when she step back that she noticed the haori covering her friend. Just as she was about to ask why she was wearing it Kagome gave her a barley perceptible shake of her head signalling she would explain later when they did not have any company. Sango was than quick to thank Kouga and equally as quick to drag Kagome to Kirara so they could head back to the guys.

"Umm... Sango can we stop at a hot spring first I really need a bath before we meet up with Inuyasha."

Kagome asked her friend looking down embarrassed by the questions she knew would be coming and knowing with Sango it would be okay to answer and nothing would get back to Inuyasha. It was not because she loved him that she did not want him to know, she had give that up a while a ago, it had more to do with that fact that she was know Inuyasha's brother's mate. Kami, that was still a mind twist for her.

Sango was quick to agree saying that there was a hot spring not far from their current camp. Sango was even nice enough to ask if Kagome wanted her to go and get her yellow bag containing her clothes and bathing supplies. After letting Sango know that would be greatly appreciated they spent the rest of the journey in silence. One thinking of questions she wanted to ask and the other thinking of answers to any possible questions her friend was likely to ask.

Once they reached the hot spring Kagome was quick to walk straight in still wearing Sesshoumaru's haori. Sango was just as quick to leave and let the guys know that she had found Kagome and that they would be at the hot springs and would return when they were done. By the time Sango had returned Kagome had the haori washed and hanging to dry.

It was as Kagome was washing her hair that Sango notice the mating mark and the tattoo. Getting closer to her friend Sango held Kagome's hair out of the way as she took a closer look at the mark as well as the tattoo, going as far as to trace the outline of it.

Sango was mesmerized by the blue crescent moon that cradled the resting white demon dog. Kagome was watching her friend over her shoulder waiting for the deluge of questions that were bound to come very shortly.

"That is Sesshoumaru," she whispered looking at her friend. "What are you doing with him tattoo on your shoulder? And when?"

Kagome sighed, figures she would go with the tattoo first. How was she going to explain that, let alone the mark with out Sango freaking out.

"You know when I went home for my birthday last month?" said Kagome

"Yes, that tells me when but not why." Sango pointed out.

"That's the thing I don't really know why. I had been drinking with my friends and we went out and some how we all ended up at this Tattoo place. We were talking about getting some thing sweet, like a rose or a butterfly or something. I wake up in the morning and I have Sesshoumaru. Why do you think I spent the last month keeping you and Shippou in front of me when we went for a bath?" Kagome stated as fast as she could.

"Not quite the answer I wanted but okay. Now that is a mating mark I see on your other shoulder is it not?" Sango watched as Kagome squirmed hoping that the question would not be asked.

"You noticed huh?" Kagome sighed.

"Yes, so who is your mate?" Sango answered

"Do you really want to know?" Kagome hoped that Sango would leave it be.

"Yes!" Sango rolled her eyes at Kagome's stalling

"Promise not to say anything to anyone, not even Miroku or Shippou and definitely not to Inuyasha." Kagome could already see Inuyasha tantrum if he found out.

"Okay, just tell me already." Sango was really curious now.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome blurted it out as quickly as she could.

"What?" Kagome winched as Sango's voice carried through the surrounding area.

"Keep your voice down Sango." Kagome pleaded hoping that no one had heard her friend.


	6. Chapter 6: One more Mishap

**I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from this story (**_as much as I may want it can't happern)_

**Chapter Six: One more Mishap**

Two weeks had passed and he was no closer to figuring out who his mate was. Sesshoumaru was starting to lose control of his inner beast but he had been lucky enough to have been alone both times and was quick to regain control. Still that was too many times for him. He really needed to find out who she was. Sesshoumaru found him self out in the forest surrounding his Castle watching the fog drift through the trees. While watching the fog Sesshoumaru was remembering the day he found his mate and what had happened before hand hoping that there was some clue there that would help him find her.

Sesshoumaru remembered he had still been hunting Naraku when he had caught scent of his brother. He decided that he may as well burn a little energy by fighting his brother. It was as he got closer that Naraku scent had reached his nose making him move a little fast feeling that the day was finally looking up. Sesshoumaru had reached the clearing just as the battle started, Inuyasha and his human friends already fighting while the little neko was in her battle form carrying the fox child fighting a few low level demons. Sesshoumaru had left Rin with Ah-Un at the edge of the clearing where she was eventually joined by the fox child and the neko. It was after that the memories began to blur, he remember attacking Naraku and slicing him in half. He had an image of Inuyasha bent over his arm with his hand sticking out of the boy's back. After that the memories became flashes of bare female skin and sexual sensation.

Sesshoumaru was roused from his scattered memories but the annoying voice of his retainer.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Sesshoumaru that nasty little human will not listen to me." Jaken screeched as he ran toward the Lord of the West.

Sesshoumaru brought Jaken's head long flight to a stop with his foot firmly planted in the toad's face.

"What happened to Rin and yourself during the battle with Naraku Jaken?" Sesshoumaru commanded not even looking door at Jaken laid out on the forest floor.

It was Rin that answered as she came skipping up cradling a bunch of flowers in her arms to present them to the demon she thought of as her father.

"It was amazing Lord Sesshoumaru, Naraku attacked us but Kagome got this shield up and attacked him. Lord Sesshoumaru you slice him in half, he went up in a cloud of purple. Kagome put Shippou Jaken and Rin of the back of Ah-Uh and told us to go. Ah-Uh took us to this field and it had all this pretty flowers for Rin to pick. Rin played with Shippou and Jaken . It was fun can I go play with Shippou again Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Jaken lay on the ground glaring at Rin, and Rin was happy to sit at Lord Sesshoumaru side playing with her flowers. Lord Sesshoumaru sat there thinking, going over what Rin had rattled of before coming to a decision. He started to walk further into the forest before stoping and looking over his shoulder.

"Come Rin. Jaken get Ah-Uh and catch up." With that he was of walking again with Rin running and playing around him.

********

"What is wrong Kagome?" Asked Shippou as he watched Kagome straighten up from behind a bush where she had been emptying her stomach.

"Nothing wrong with her she is just a weak human holding up the search for the shards once again." Inuyasha grumbled from his perch high in the trees surrounding their current camp sight.

"SIT" the world echo through the camp along with the thud of Inuyasha kissing dirt after falling from his tree branch.

"What was that for you bitch? You have been in a bad mood for two weeks now." Inuyasha screamed when he was finally able to jump to his feet again.

Kagome could only look at him not believing his stupidity. For all his supposed superiority he had not once asked about her shift in scent. She had been fielding question from Shippou as soon as she had returned to two weeks ago. Nor had he noticed that since she had returned from home four days after their battle with Naraku her clothes leaned toward the baggy and concealing variety.

Kagome was still staring at Inuyasha as he continued to rant about her bad moods succeeding in making her only madder. The only thing she could think of was how good it must feel for Sesshoumaru to use his energy whip on Inuyasha. In the next instant a pink purity energy whip had extended from Kagome's finger tips and was flicked at Inuyasha connecting with his Shoulder leaving a smoking wound in its wake.

"Wow! Kagome how did you do that?" asked an excited Shippou jumping up looking at Kagome with his usual love and admiration.

"I don't Know Shippou." Whispered Kagome staring with sickening horror at the wound she had inflected on her friend.


	7. Chapter 7: Why me?

**I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from this story (**_as much as I may want it can't happern)_

**Chapter Seven: Why me?**

In the days following the energy whip that Kagome had used on Inuyasha she had managed to add the Dokkasou, Sesshoumaru's poison claw, to her repertoire of attacks. She had use it when they had been attacked by a low level demon hyped on a jewel shard, which Naraku's wasp was able to steal before they could get it.

"Kagome can you tell me what is happening with you?" asked Miroku one night as they set up camp while Inuyasha was out hunting

"I can but I don't really want to Miroku." Kagome answered trying not to think about anything to do with her state of being at the moment.

"Should I list what I have noticed so far? You appear to have gained not only an energy whip, but the Dokkasou as well. You're sick morning and night, your sense of smell has become better than Inuyasha even if he has not notice." Miroku would have continued listing the things he had noticed but Sango bopped him on the head with the Hiraikotsu as she past him by to sit beside Kagome.

"What was that for my Sweet Sango?" asked a confused Miroku, normally he only got hit for grabbing her curvaceous rear or for flirting with woman in the towns they past through.

"Leave Kagome be Miroku, She will tell us when she is ready." Stated Sango just as Inuyasha returned to camp with a dead boar over his shoulder.

Inuyasha dropped the boar in front of Kagome demanding that she clean it while he washed the blood off of himself in the near by hot springs. Kagome started to skin the boar and clean it up for cooking but became so involved in her inner thoughts of her situation that she did not notice what she was doing.

Sango looked at her friend in disbelief, right there in front of her was Kagome eating the raw liver of the boar. So shocked was she and Miroku that they were unable to say any thing even when Shippou came up and presented Kagome with a raw slab of meat from the shoulder when she had finished eating the liver. It was Inuyasha that woke everyone from their stupor when he entered the clearing to see both Kagome and Shippou eating raw boar.

"What the hell are you doing Kagome?" shouted Inuyasha not sure whether he was more revolted or shocked by what he was seeing. It was not the fact that Shippou was eating raw meat, as a full demon it was a common thing and was needed to survive; he had helped the little fox hunt for it a time of two. It was Kagome wolfing down the raw meat that got to him. What was even worse was that when she looked up at his it was not her brown eyes he encountered but the blood red eyes of a demon who had its meal interrupted.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha pissed at him for some reason she had get to comprehend. It was Shippou's hand at her wrist that broke the staring contest between the two. Shippou raised her hand back toward her mouth.

"Mom you need to finish," was all he stated before going back to his meal.

Every one was stunned with the exception of Kagome who was operating more on instinct then reason as she leaned over and rubbed her face and neck over Shippou's head before returning to her feast tearing the meat off with delicate fangs.

It was Miroku that noticed the scar on her right shoulder where her shirt had slipped off her shoulder as she bent to rub against Shippou, too shocked to say anything right away all he could do was look to Sango as things started to fall in place. Sango returned his stare and gave her head a little shake mouthing she would explain later.

Inuyasha just sat on the far side of the camp, still shocked by Kagome's demon eye's, as Sango slowly dragged the carcass away from Kagome and finished cleaning and cooking the meat for everyone. Their meal was silent as they watched Kagome waiting for her to return to normal, but that was not to happen that night. After Kagome had finished her meat and had licked the blood from her fingers and cleaned it from her face she got up and walked to her sleeping bag with Shippou curled up in her arms then laid down curling her body around the one she had taken in as her own.

"Inuyasha stay here and look after Kagome and Shippou while Miroku and I take what is left of the boar away from camp." Was all Sango said as she and Miroku picked up the remains and left the stunned boy sitting as far from his friend as the camping area would allow.

After they were well away from the camp, and out of Inuyasha hearing, Sango turned to Miroku.

"What is it you want to know Miroku?"

"Was that a mating mark I saw on her shoulder?" was the first question out of his mouth.

"Yes and before you ask, yes I know who her mate is, but I am not telling you. I still have a hard time believing it." Sango was quick to answer as she was digging a hole to bury the remains of their meal.

"As you wish my Sweet Sango, but what was with the raw meat she was eating? And her clothes they may conceal a lot but I know women and she is hiding something more than a mating mark."

"You're right Miroku, but as I said before she will tell us when she is ready, although I have a feeling Shippou may already know." Sango replied

"You have a point there. Did you see him encourage her to eat, I know demons eat raw meat but Kagome is squeamish about that sort of thing normally." Miroku was trying to reason his way through the problem without having to ask Kagome.

"I know Miroku and I am really worried about her, humans don't survive a demon mating, ever. Kagome has not only survived but is beginning to show some very demon like traits and has been very moody ever since she returned to us." Said Sango dying to tell Miroku what little she did know in hopes they could help their friend.

Sango was so involved in her thoughts about helping Kagome that she missed Miroku moving closer to her or his hand going around behind her until it started to stroke her behind with the occasional grabbing of her bum. The vein was pulsing above her eye as she brought her Hiraikotsu down on his head with force knocking him unconscious for a few minutes. It gave her a few minutes head start back toward the camp giving her time to get ready for bed before he was back at camp.

Kagome woke to birds singing to the rising sun, a cooper taste in her mouth and for the first time in two weeks without the constant nausea she'd had since returning from her home through the well. Her peace did not last long as Inuyasha landed in front of her and was peering into her eyes intently as if to search for something. Kagome leaned back as far as she could go with out falling over and frowned at her friend.

"What are you doing?" Kagome's question rang out.

"I was seeing if your eyes are normal again." Inuyasha's answer was snapped back with his usual rudeness.

Before Kagome even had a chance to respond Inuyasha was suddenly on the other side of the clearing and a green energy whip was dissipating into thin air. Every one else woke with a jerk at the thud of Inuyasha's impact against a towering tree. It did not take a quick look around to notice that Sesshoumaru was the one behind the attack.


	8. Chapter 8: Play nice

**I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from this story (**_as much as I may want it can't happern)_

**Chapter Eight: Play nice.**

"Hello Brother." Sarcasm dripped from Sesshoumaru's voice as he greeted his loathed half brother with out acknowledging his companions.

While Inuyasha was trying to pick himself up Rin had jump off Ah-Uh, evaded Jaken and the staff of two heads, and launched herself at Kagome who was still leaning back from when she was trying to keep Inuyasha out of her face. On impact Kagome fell flat on her back with Rin's arms wrapped around her neck. Shippou was quick to grab Rin and remove her weight from Kagome all the while whispering in the little girl's ear.

"What do you want arsehole?" snapped Inuyasha once he had gained his feet and withdrawn the Tetsusaiga, which transformed at once from a battered sword into a proud demon's fang.

"Put that away Brother I am here for answers not a fight." Sesshoumaru commanded in his usual cold haughty tone.

Inuyasha just growled and with his usual rashness got ready to attack Sesshoumaru until Kagome stepped half between them blocking Inuyasha from his brother.

"Be calm Inuyasha and listen to what he has to say before you decide to lock horns with him." the calm wisdom of Miroku reached their ears, but that did not mean Miroku was not ready to unleash his wind tunnel if necessary.

"Where is Naraku?" demanded Sesshoumaru, hiding the fact he was unsure how to approach the subject of what happened at the battle.

Thankfully enough Inuyasha stupidity and loud mouth took care of that for him.

"Why the hell should we tell you anything after you went and attacked us the last time we were battling Naraku." Inuyasha snapped staring around Kagome.

"Inuyasha, it was not his fault. I told you that before." Kagome stated calmly trying to avert another of their not so friendly squabbles.

"I don't care."Inuyasha mumbled behaving with his usual immaturity.

Kagome sighed and turned toward Inuyasha. She breathed deeply hoping to stay calm enough that she did not sit him or use any of her new attacks against him in front of his brother.

"Inuyasha don't make me say it. You are going to remain quiet while I talk to Sesshoumaru. If you as much as hum I will repeat it at volume and with strength." Kagome threatened her friend in a quite and even tone.

"Now, Sesshoumaru we don't know where Naraku has holed up this time." Kagome spoke quietly not looking at Sesshoumaru, hoping that was the only thing he was after and that he would now leave.

"You said it was not my fault, what happened?" Sesshoumaru's tone showed no warmth but much demand.

"When you defeated the puppet Naraku a poison gas was released, your eyes went red and we assume your inner demon took over." It was Sango that answered from her seat near the children.

While everyone was distracted with the implications of the conversation Rin and Shippou were up to their own mischief. Shippou was quick to dart from camp to capture an unwary rabbit that was near by. Shippou was just as quick to return with his catch already skinned and cleaned, he set part of the rabbit by the fire for his friends and he took the other part with him and Rin to Kagome where she was standing between the two brothers. With Kagome distracted by the tension between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha she was not paying attention to what the children were up to, so when Shippou handed her the rabbit and asked her to eat she did exactly that. Rin was quick to get close to Kagome and started to rub her stomach whispering things only children know about.

Sesshoumaru had noticed the little fox approach the Miko with the rabbit and was curious, though he hide it well. Even so when the Miko started to eat the raw meat in front of him he was as equally as shocked as her friends, but he was even more shocked by Rin's talk.

"Hello little brother, this Rin can't wait until you are born. Rin and Shippou will play with you and look after you. Rin and Shippou will be your big sister and brother." Rin finished with a quick kiss on Kagome's belly but continued to rub it.

Inuyasha was so shocked by what was said all he could do was stand there and splutter. He fell over with shock when his brother zipped forward and knelt in front of Kagome sniffing her abdomen. Not quite satisfied with this Sesshoumaru lifted her shirt to take the scent straight from her skin.

"You're pregnant." Sesshoumaru said still kneeling before her, "You're carrying my son."


	9. Chapter 9: Reaction

**I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from this story (**_as much as I may want it can't happern)_

**Chapter Nine: Reaction**

Kagome stared wide eyed at the demon at her feet. She could not believe it Lord Sesshoumaru - Mr high and mighty, all humans are dirt beneath my feet Sesshoumaru – was kneeling in front of her. She was so shocked by the image that it to her a while to register what he had said.

~_"You're pregnant-You're carrying my son"~_

When it did register it echoed in her mind almost drowning out what he said next.

"How could this be?" Sesshoumaru's voice managed to echo through the camp even though he did not raise his voice.

Kagome was not the only one shocked by the question, but she was the one to react to it.

"How? You are asking how?" Kagome's voice was thick with disbelief.

Every one was quiet wanting to catch every word. After all it was not everyday that Lord Sesshoumaru was at a loss or visibly confused by events. Sesshoumaru was quick to stand and frown at the young woman before him. He was equally quick to fall back to his usual demanding self.

"You will answer this Sesshoumaru immediately" his tone cold once more.

Kagome was pissed; everyone could see it and were getting ready to hit the ground knowing she was going to explode. It was not going to be pretty.

"Answer you!" her voice at first a whisper raising a little as she repeated it twice more in shock.

"Fine I will answer the mighty Sesshoumaru" her voice dripping in anger and sarcasms.

In the background Miroku and Sango backed toward the trees far from Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha in a less subtle attempt dashed past them and leapt to the branches high above glad that for once he was not on the receiving end of Kagome's temper. Shippou was equally as quick to guide Rin behind Sango and Miroku. Everyone was waiting for the sparks to fly.

"You want to know how I am carrying your child. Why don't you check you memory you egotistical buff head. You attacked us, knocked everyone unconscious and then chased me through the freaking forest. I should think you have enough knowledge of reproduction to figure out the rest." Kagome's voice echoed in Sesshoumaru's head as it rose with every word that came from her.

Kagome chest was rising and falling with every breath as she continued to try and keep her temper knowing it would not be good for her son. Not that Sesshoumaru was conductive to the exercise with the next words from his mouth.

"But you're Human." He tone stated how little he thought of that.

"Yes I am and I did not want nor do I want anything to do with you" Kagome was finally screaming at him.

"A half breed." Sesshoumaru muttered his disgust apparent to everyone.

She could not help it; he had angered her so much with that statement the only thought in her head was to make him hurt. Her hand shoot out, glowing a swirl of pink purification and green poison with claws in place of human nails, connecting with his face with enough force to actually make him stubble to the side. Sesshoumaru righted himself raising a clawed hand to his check touching the swelling flesh in disbelief at the fact that not only had she managed to bruise him but she had also had drawn blood.

"You ever disrespect my son like that again and I will rip your tongue out and choke you with it." Kagome growled like only a demon can, her eyes once again blood red.


	10. Chapter 10: Bad Timing

**I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from this story (**_as much as I may want it can't happern)_

**Chapter Ten: Bad Timing**

They could all see that her anger was raising beyond control, a mother protecting her child from every threat, and after everything she had seen happen between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru that was precisely what she saw Sesshoumaru as. As for Sesshoumaru in his arrogance he only noticed that she had made him bleed – a human, a pathetic puny human had made him, Lord of the West, bleed – he did not notice the red eyes and the claws, nor did he notice when the wind began to pick up around them, swirling around the clearing before it concentrated on Kagome's form whipping her hair up and around in a swirl of black silk.

Inuyasha wanted to be down there between his friend and his half-brother, he wanted to protest and argue about what was going on even if he did not really understand, but he was not as dumb as everyone thought. He understood Kagome and her moods, even if he did not always use the knowledge wisely, he knew she was angrier than she had ever been before and that if he interfered this time it would more than hurt, it could be deadly. He had noticed in the past 24 hrs that she was not always in control, and although he did not know how, he knew she was going through more of a change than being pregnant. A change that became more apparent with the ill time arrival of Naraku.

Naraku arrive in his cloud of miasma right next to a barely controlled Kagome. His insidious laugh was barely passed his lips when he felt an impact in his chest. Looking down he saw a petite arm embed in his chest and he could feel the constriction on his demonic heart. Following the arm up to the face of it's owner Naraku was very surprised to see Kagome with red eyes looking at him with contempt, though not nearly as surprised by that as by the hand in his chest.

"I have had enough of your evil schemes and plots. Your twisted manipulation of my friends and the pain you enjoy inflection on everyone is at an end." Kagome growled squeezing the heart she held in her hand.

Trying to ignore the pain and stand there with his usual evil arrogant egotism was being to cost Naraku. Worse, he felt stupid for misjudging the situation, instead of Kagome being weaker as human bodies get trying to sustain the life of a demonic child she had gotten stronger, her purity now going hand in hand with a new demonic power that he had never heard of before. He could feel her poison seeping into his veins and he knew he had to get away or she would really kill him this time, even though his weak human heart was located somewhere else, and there would be no coming back. So he tried to bluff an angry miko.

"You think you can kill me, you could not before. Not one among your pathetic group is strong enough to kill me, especially since I have over half of the Shikon no tama, and if you don't remove your hand I will kill them all this time Miko." Naraku managed to get out with his usual venom.

The wind around Kagome picked up again obscuring both her and Naraku from everyone's vision, but they could all hear clearly what she said to him.

"No Naraku, you won't hurt anyone any more. I call to me the Shikon with in you and I forgive your trespass against those living and those that have passed and I release you soul from this body and plane, take with you those tainted by your blood and evil to stand before Bishamon and Emma-o."

Inside the wind away from everyone's sight Kagome began to glow a mixture of pink and green, her hand started to burn inside Naraku chest and he saw her in her full demonic glory. Her black her falling all the way to the ground fading from mid night black to purity pink at the tips, a green streak across her eyelids, two strips on each cheek starting red near her hair line and fading to pink as they angled toward her mouth, the same strips could be found on her wrists and her ankles. Her eyes were still red with a purple pupil and her skin had become a lighter shade of pale. It was the last sight he saw as he faded away.

As the wind around Kagome dissipated so did her demonic features leaving once more a young human woman. Kagome turned in time to watch as Kanna faded to dark returning to the void that was hers, mouthing thank you to the woman who had released her. Kagura went with a grateful smile and a storm of feathers, a free wind once more. Tears streaked Kagome's human face as Naraku's minions were freed from the prison of flesh he had made for them. The fight was over, her friends revenge settled; Naraku could no longer hurt anyone.

Kagome let the tears fall for the lives she had to take and in her tightly clenched hand Naraku's chunk of the Shikon glowed pink once more, all of his evil purified from it's depths. Kagome opened her hand looking down at it as her tears continued to flow falling from her face to bath the Shikon causing its glow to intensify until everyone was blinded by its bright glow. Even though Kagome could not see, she felt the glass jar she wore at her throat shatter as the other shards of the Shikon were attracted to the larger piece held in her hand like iron fillings to a magnet, making it whole once more.

******

Sesshoumaru was as equally as stunned as Naraku when Kagome hand disappeared into the evil half breed's chest. It was her voice that brought him out of his shock, only for what he was seeing to send him right back to that state of being. He could feel his beasts purr vibrating inside of him at the sight of her demonic red eyes, the flash of her delicate fangs as she spoke and the lethal gleam of her claws at the tips of dainty fingers on the hand that was not occupying Naraku's chest. Sesshoumaru almost laugh when Naraku threatened to kill every one, even he knew better than to do that from the few encounters they had had. The girl could pull amazing power when her friends where threatened, not that it ever had made him respect her more before. It was as the wind picked up obscuring her from his sight that he felt it, the slight shift in scent and aura. He could feel it, like lightening crackling through their bond to the centre of his being. She was becoming a full demon, meaning his son would not be a half breed. He was elated even as he watched Kanna and Kagura's demise.

His attention was quickly brought back to Kagome when he smelt the salt from her tears. His demon raged inside him in response to her sorrow wanting nothing more than to wrap itself around her and comfort her. Yet even as he stepped forward the blinding light of the Shikon held him in place. He heard the shattering glass and felt the overwhelming burst of power that came from the completion of the Shikon No Tama.


	11. Chapter 11: Decide Your Future

**I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from this story (**_as much as I may want it can't happern)_

**Chapter Eleven: Decide Your Future**

Kagome could see them even though her eyes were closed, Midirikou and the demons she had been fighting when she created the Shikon No Tama. They move to stand before her, each leaning forward to embrace her at the same time, their voices whispering through her ears and mind.

~"What is it that you wish?"~

Kagome was confused, she knew what they were asking and yet she could not think of one unselfish wish.

"I... I wish for nothing. I just want everyone to be happy." She whispered barely loud enough to be heard.

~"That is all you want, you don't wish for anything?"~ The demons asked, their voices swirling together.

"I can't, it would be selfish and in the end only cause more pain. I don't want my friends to hurt anymore." Kagome's voice was stronger this time, even though a tear could be found trailing down her cheek.

~"Then why is it you cry?"~ Midirikou asked, resting her hand on the back of Kagome's head.

"Because no matter what I do I will hurt them. I can't stay here with the Shikon No Tama. It would mean more fighting and they would fight to protect me and eventually that would lead to their deaths. Yet if I go through to well to my own time I am abandoning the people that are as much my family as my family is on the other side of the well." Kagome's tears increasing with each word spoken.

~"You can't leave; the well is no longer working you will stay here."~ The demons hugged her tighter.

"Why? Why me? What did I do?" Kagome sobbed.

~"It is because you are the only one with the heart and the light to change the world."~ Midirikou answered.

Just then Kagome felt a pain ripple across her abdomen. She cried out, scared and feeling so alone.

"What is happening to me?"

~"You're in labour."~ The demons answered put their hand on her stomach.

"What? I can't be, it has only been four weeks?" Kagome gasped holding onto her abdomen as if to hold her children inside of her.

~"Your transformation and the power of the Shikon No Tama have speed up the gestation period."~ The Demons stated with a shrug of their shoulder almost like this was a everyday occurrence.

~"Before those children enter this world you have to make a choice Kagome."~ Stated Midirikou.

"Why? What choice do I have to make?" Grasped Kagome as another wave of pain swamped her.

~"What do you want to be? Human or...."~ Midirikou looked to her demonic counterpart.

~".... Or do you want to be a Demon?." The demons ended for Midirikou.

"Why? I am human. Why do I have to choose?" Kagome was confused by what they were asking of her.

~"That is not true..." the Demons started to explain.

~"You are neither human nor demon and yet you are both. When you mated Sesshoumaru what was once balanced no longer was with you taking on some of his demonic traits due to the demonic essence that spilled into your soul when the bound was created."~ explained Midirikou.

"What if I wanted to be human?" asked Kagome.

~"Then the world would stay the same, in time you would die a human's death and eventually the future you know would come to pass."~ The Demons answered leaning back to look at the young woman who's face was etched with pain as she gripped tighter onto Midirikou.

~"And If you decided to become demon then you would be immortal and a guardian of the world to come, a future unrealised where humans and demons could co-exist. A future your children could grow up in with out the fear of being killed for being either a half breed or a full blooded demon."~ Midirikou answered before Kagome could even formulate the question.

******

Sesshoumaru could see them holding her, the miko Midirikou and that conglomerate of demons that had been sealed in the Shikon No Tama together. He stayed back listening to the conversation. When they offered her the choice to be human or demon he realised that they had left out a very important factor, some thing even he had forgotten about once she had survived the mating ritual.

"You will become demon Kagome." The command came strong from Sesshoumaru.

As one they turned to face him, Midirikou and the other demons exchanging a look, while Kagome eyes flashed with her famous temper.

"So you can have your full blooded demon wife and children. That is not enough reason for me to choice that path." Kagome snapped her grip tightening painfully on both Midirikou and the Demons holding her.

Midirikou and her counter part watched the demon lord knowing that whatever he said and did would decide the fate of the world and the fate of Kagome and her pups.

Sesshoumaru stepped closer pushing both beings away from his mate. She was watching him with apparition as he got so close to her wrapping his arms around her, one around her shoulders and one around her waist leaning down to nuzzle just behind her ear.

"Even if our mating was manipulated you survived for a reason, this I can not look past. Since the first day that I actually noticed you as you in my fathers tomb you have been a plague on my existence. Every encounter with my brother you found a way to stand out of the human race. Out of sheer defiance and anger you stood up to me time and again only to turn around and try to help and protect me even after I tried to kill you. You are my mate and I want you forever." Sesshoumaru kept his voice as low as possible so no one else would ever know that there was a caring being beneath his cold exterior.

"No... You only want your heir to be a full demon." Kagome tried to push him away shaking head trying to rid her mind of his words.

"Yes, I want a full blooded heir, but I would accept and love a half breed from you if only it did not mean you would die in the process." He whispered, his lower hand moving to her stomach in the hopes to sooth the cramps there.

"You lie. Inuyasha's mother survived giving birth to him." Kagome almost screamed at him hating the instinct that was telling her he spoke true because he had never lied in the past.

"You know I speak true Kagome. If it had not been for my father and the Tenseiga she would not have survived the birth. I will not lose you not to death, not to time, not to anyone." His words ring in her mind as her buried his face in her hair and then her neck.

"My beast may have chosen you, but he is only my inner most desires." Sesshoumaru whispered into her neck hoping she would choose to stay with him forever.

Kagome could not believe it, the Ice Prince him self was closer then anyone else in declaring his undying love for her. What sane girl could say not to that? Wrapping her arms around her demon prince she looked toward Midirikou and the demons and smiled, nodding her head hoping they understood her meaning before burying her face in Sesshoumaru's hair.

Midirikou smiled at the young girl understanding that she wanted to stand by this demon's side until the end of time. Taking her counter parts hand they transformed back into the Shikon No Tama and returned to the place they had been ripped from in the young woman triggering her transformation in to her demon self.

Sesshoumaru was brought back to the present by the gasp of his mate's friends. He slowly opened his eyes waiting to get blinded, only to realise the light was gone and he was holding his mate, but she looked different gone was her shoulder length black hair, in its place was a flowing mane of midnight black with pink and white tips. In place of her warm creamy skin was the pale tone of fresh whipped cream contrasting sharply with the red and pink strips he noticed on her ankles from where he had his face buried in her hair, he had no doubt they would be the same on her wrists and face. Leaning back a little he lifted her face to see the changes there, He was meet with warm golden eyes instead of her brown a green streak across her eyelids. The strips on her cheek were as he thought, but it was the mark on her forehead that pleased him the most, a pale lavender crescent moon framed perfectly by her bangs.


	12. Chapter 12: New Future

**I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from this story (**_as much as I may want it can't happen)_

_I wish to thank all of you who have review, add this to story alert and any of the Fav's. It has made this a joy and I hope you like anything else I write as much as you did this.  
_

**Chapter Twelve: New Future**

He was staring at her taking in her changes, she only hoped he like what he saw. She looked into his eyes to see if she could tell what he was thinking, what she saw took her breath away and made her glad for his shake that he had his back to his brother. There was such intensity and possessiveness in that look, a look that said no matter what he would always be there. She felt drawn closer to him, going to her tippy toes leaning closer in the hopes that he would kiss her, hopes that were dashed by the kicking in her womb as well as the next contraction, it was so bad the she managed to push Sesshoumaru to the side as she doubled over in pain.

He did not know what to do, his mate was in serious pain and he did not know how to help her, he was a warrior not a healer. Even in his state of worry none of her friends could tell that he was worried and confused all they saw was a cold hearted demon watching their friend in pain. It was Sango who made the first move taking it slowly and calmly in the hope that he would let her help Kagome.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, would you be so kind as to take Inuyasha and Mirokou away for a while so I can look after my sister please." Sango asked as she moved closer to Kagome.

Sango almost fell into her fighting stance when the demon lord focused on her, his eyes flashing red for a second before he turned from her to walk towards his brother who he grabbed by the ears and dragged off into the forest.

"Come Monk, they have no need of a pervert here." Was all that Sesshoumaru said before he disappeared into the surrounding greenery with his struggling and whimpering half-brother.

After they had travelled for a few minutes they came across a clearing where Sesshoumaru decided it was close enough that he could be by his mate's side immediately if something went wrong, but was far enough away that the monk could not hear something as intimate as the birth of his children.

The instant that Sesshoumaru let Inuyasha go, the boy had Tetsusaiga drawn and was ready to do battle with the fang fully transformed and the wind scar twisting around the blade.

"I have not the patience to indulge you today half breed." Sesshoumaru Stated as he stood tall in the clearing.

"You stole my Kagome I will kill you Bastard." Inuyasha yelled as he charged Sesshoumaru.

Miroku had just settled down to wait patiently when Inuyasha charged Sesshoumaru, on seeing this he thought it would be just another one of their bouts where Inuyasha ended up unconscious and Sesshoumaru walked away, but the illusion was quickly dispersed, leaving Miroku to wander how the scene had changed so fast. It went from Inuyasha doing his normal rash rush at Sesshoumaru to the Tetsusaiga be planted into the ground at his feet and Sesshoumaru holding Inuyasha off of the ground by his throat and shaking him to and fro.

"She is not your, you wasted your chance like the pathetic half breed you are chasing a dead corpse." Sesshoumaru snarled his eyes bleeding red at the boy audacity.

Just as Inuyasha was to reply, both he and Sesshoumaru heard Kagome's pained scream. Sesshoumaru was quick to drop Inuyasha and would have speed towards his mate had he not been able to hear what followed the scream.

"If that low down bastard of a Demon Lord ever lays so much as a finger on me again I am going to purifiy his balls." Kagome's voice echoed in the demon's ears.

Both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both blanched at her words and were quick to retreat to the other side of the clearing, yet the continued to eavesdrop on the conversation (even if half of it was yelled very clearly for them).

"You know it is only the pain talking Kagome. Now just breathe." Sango's voice was barely a whisper to Sesshoumaru as she tried to calm her friend.

The pained screams and threats of bodily harm continued for a couple of hours, even after Sango had sent Shippo and Rin to the men, away from Kagome deteriorating vocabulary. With each threat Sesshoumaru got a little more disturbed by his mate and her violent imagination, whoever knew that someone as pure as Kagome could be so sadistic. Eventually Sesshoumaru was pulled from his dark musing by the healthy full throated cry of his first born child. He was quick to dash from the clearing with Inuyasha and Miroku not that far behind.

Kagome was just starting to feed her first child while Sango cleaned the birthing fluid from her second when Sesshoumaru burst from the forest and speed to her side. Sango returned with the second child to see Sesshoumaru standing beside Kagome clearly in a daze as he took in the sight of his mate with her breast bared and his first born suckling away at her nipple. Tiny clawed hands clenching in the air, pointed demon ears twitching at every sound, silver down like hair dusting the head, one magenta strip on the check wrist and ankle, a green strip across the closed eyelids and the lavender crescent moon. Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru and smile offering their first born to him once the child had finished feeding.

"Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands meet your first born son and heir." Kagome whispered a smile gracing her face as Sesshoumaru tentatively reached for his tiny son.

Sango passed the second child to Kagome to feed. Kagome looked down at her precious second born taking in his claws, ears and crescent moon identical to his older brothers. Then looking at the dual strip of magenta like his father on his checks wrist and ankles, the red strip on their son's closed eyelids and the black hair with silver tips the dusted his head. Kagome looked up as Sesshoumaru shifted closer sitting down beside her to look at his second born.

"This is your second born son Sesshoumaru," Kagome smiled as him as he continued to look dazed at the beautiful life that he had helped to create.

"They will decide what the future is to be." The words were whispered on the wind and heard by everyone gathered to witness the birth of a new future.


End file.
